Abbadon's monster
by JosieStyle
Summary: In dit verhaal zijn er een paar dingen anders dan hoe wij het gezien hebben. Crowely is wel gevangen en Abbadon is de koningin van de Hell. Er is hier alleen geen sprake van een engelenoorlog, noch het bestaan van een zekere tablet om de hellpoorten te sluiten. Dit verhaal gaat simpelweg over het verslaan van een monster, met alle gevolgen van dien.
1. Voorzichtig, grote broer

Familie… Zo iets gewoons en wederom het meest complexe onderdeel van onze levensloop. Niemand heeft een familie zonder die rare oom, die altijd zuipende tante en die zure oude man, die verhalen spuwt over hoe veel beter het vroeger allemaal was geregeld. De verhouding met je familie is nooit tip top tot in de puntjes. Verdorie… je beste oom komt niet eens uit de zelfde lijn. Het zijn meestal de mensen die jou door dik en dun steunen tijdens de lastige en meest ongewone situaties. Of kleine ongemakheden zoals een griepje, en jouw eigen vader je niet kan helpen.

Familie als in vader en moeder is daarentegen een heel ander verhaal. Sommige van ons luiden dat wij onze ouders zelf uitkiezen vanuit de hemel. Anderen beweren dat we naar hun toegewezen zijn omdat het de beste weg is.

Familie is een vreemd en vast, maar toch ook zeker onstabiel ding. Wat nu als je helemaal niets meer hebt om erop terug te vallen. Wat nu als je er helemaal alleen voor staat en steeds bij het woord. Dat walgelijke woord Familie, hoe eenvoudig het ook in een zin word toegevoegd, je misselijk maakt van droefenis?

Voor de Winchesters is het woord Familie anders dan die van ons. Het heeft een hele andere en toch zeker geen betere belading over zich. De broers zijn dan wel niet echt alleen, ze hebben elkaar. Ze weten dan wel niet hoe het is om hun vader oud te zien worden, ze weten wat het woord Familie voor de meeste van ons betekend. En hoe lang het ook geleden mocht zijn geweest… ze weten hoe het is om een vader of moeder te hebben. Dean weet dat. Sam weet dat misschien niet helemaal. Maar hij weet in ieder geval hoe het is om beschermd te worden door een grote broer.

Er zijn een hoop dingen gebeurd in hun leven. Het begon al bij het demoonbloed en de moord op hun moeder. Nou… eigenlijk begon dit veel eerder. Dat bleek dus wel sinds de afgelopen maanden dat hun grootvader ineens uit hun kleerkast kwam gerold. 'The men of letters" de mannen van de literatuur. Dat waren zij. Een geheime gemeenschap die altijd in de strijd met het kwaad leek te zijn. Hun grootvader, John's vader, had zijn zoon maar weinig meegegeven van deze duistere wereld. John had hier een eigen tactiek van gemaakt en nu waren het de twee zoons die weer terug bij af leken te gaan. Demoonjagers waren zij. Maar nu in het bezit van een grote geheime basis vol geheimzinnige en merkwaardige ruimtes en bordenvol informatie over velen soorten kwaad. En al dat er speelde.

Hun leven was veranderd hierdoor. Ze hadden nu een thuis, Sam had zijn leven, zijn taak als 'familie van de Winchesters-jongste zoon van John', eindelijk begrepen en het serieus genomen. Dean had een kamer, waar hij altijd al naar verlangde. De basis. Zijn basis. Zijn hele jeugd had bestaan uit reizen, onderweg zijn. Dan weer alleen achter gelaten met zijn jonge broertje ergens in een vieze motelkamer. Dan weer gedropt bij oom Bobby, een oude norse man die eigenlijk in een zin zijn vaderschap beter uitoefende dan zijn eigen vader dat in een hele maand deed.

Hoe dan ook… Alles leek erop vooruit te gaan.

Zaken gingen goed. De wereld was af van de grootste monsters en de broers waren eindelijk weer bij elkaar.

In dit verhaal is Sam nooit begonnen aan zijn dodelijke kruistocht om de Hellpoorten voorgoed te sluiten. Er was geen tablet. Engelen waren niet massaal gevallen en er was nooit sprake van een oorlog. Twee dingen waren echter wel van de orde. Crowely was gevangen genomen en sleet zijn dagen in de kerker. Abaddon was de nieuwe leider, of beter gezegd: de koningin, van de Hell. En Castiel was de enige engel, de enige op de aarde- want de engelenoorlog bevond zich in de hemel zelf en geen engel kon hier meer van ontsnappen-, die na een opstand tegen Abaddon zijn Grace tijdelijk was verloren.

Dit verhaal is simpelweg een verhaal over twee broers die het heldhaftig opnamen tegen een reusachtig monster dat ten midden van een mysterieuze spookstad rond zwierf om te vernietigen.

De Winchesterbroeders, demoonjagers-de beste ooit. En volgens vele demonen en engelen die ze zo hier en daar nog wel eens tegen het lijf liepen: een generatieuze legende.

De Winchesters… Dean, de grote broer. Niet in de lengte of de breedte. Maar gewoon, zo word je genoemd als je ouder bent dan je jongere broer. Sam, was de jongste, maar veel langer dan Dean. Ze verschilde twee en een half jaar met elkaar. En hoe Dean zijn jongere broer voor een groot deel heeft grootgebracht en beschermd heeft vanaf de dag dat zijn moeder omkwam bij een duivels ongeluk, kon hij eigenlijk met een goed recht zeggen dat hij Sam in feite heeft leren lopen, leren praten en hem een groot deel van de basis heeft gegeven.

…

En hier staan ze dan. De Winchesterbroeders. Stuk voor stuk. Sterk, jong en in de bloei van hun leven. Beide volwassen en gewapend met meer kennis die iemand zoals mij of jou nooit bij elkaar zullen of kunnen rapen.

Beide mannen, eens of meer terug gekomen van de dood. Eens of meer naar de Hell en terug geweest. Eens of meer gebeten door een vampier, gemarteld door een of andere godin of god. Eens of meer betovert, ontvoerd, vergiftigd, beschoten, gespiesd, opgehangen, achternagezeten, begraven, gezapt, behekst en bovenal meer dan eens gered door elkaar.

Je kunt het je niet gek genoeg bedenken, of de Winchesters, deze jongens, nee 'mannen', hebben het beleefd.

En nu, beiden gefikst op de grote rode ogen, en de brede slijmerige kaken vol puntige scherpe tanden die hen met plezier toelachte. Nog nooit…. Nog nooit in hun vreemde leven hadden ze zo'n groot monster gezien, als deze.

Eerst was het Sam die naar voren liep, klaar om zijn grote broer te helpen, toen was het Dean, de grote beschermende broer, die hem aan de kant duwde en in de aanval ging. Sam deinsde achteruit terwijl Dean zijn eerste tegenklap ontving. Ook Dean viel nu achterover na de zijkant van zijn gezicht geraakt te hebben door… waarschijnlijk de schubbige staart van dit monster. Sam wilde zijn grote koppige broer omhoog helpen maar Dean liet dat niet toe. Weer werd hij weggeduwd en Dean krabbelde omhoog met een zucht en een kreun.

"Nee, Sammie. Blijf achter me. Dat mes doet je niet veel goed. Alleen cederhout gedompeld in engelenbloed kan hem doden." En Dean had de staak. De enige. Cederhout, gesprokkeld door Castiel en eveneens gedompeld in zijn eigen bloed. Het was slechts een klein gebaar voor het behoud van zijn enige aardse vrienden. Een kleine dank voor wat zij hem gegeven hadden. Een kamer. Een plaats in hun familie. Een plaats om te blijven, tijdens deze bare tijd, in het midden van zijn ongemakkelijke bestaan als semi-mens in deze bizarre samenleving.

"Kijk uit voor het slijm. Dat spul is giftig." Sam waarschuwde zijn grote koppige en roekeloze broer. Waarop Dean gromde. Het was ook een beetje onnodig. Dean wist waar ze aan begonnen.

Sinds Abbadon haar plek in nam als Koningin van de Hell, waren er dingen veranderd. Wilde beesten, onaardse en moordlustig zoals haarzelf werden op hen losgelaten. Beesten, monsters die in de Hell als gereedschap werden gebruikt om gevangenen op een verschrikkelijk onprettige manier een langzame pijnlijke dood te geven om vervolgens weer tot leven gewekt te worden en dit nogmaals te beleven. Nu vrij en blij hier boven de aarde met slechts maar een verlangen. Vernietigen.

Het was donker. De vage beelden die door talrijke getuigen met hun mobiele telefoon waren geschoten zeiden niet veel maar meer dan genoeg. Het was een monster. Eens zo groot als een hellhond. Maar dan zonder vacht. De huid was van schubben, zoals dat van een krokodil. En de staart was iets langer dan dat van een hondachtige. Veel langer… en sterker. Bovendien was de geur niet eens te beschrijven hoe verschrikkelijk hij was. En dit waarschijnlijk omdat wij aardse mensen hier nooit een woord voor hebben hoeven verzinnen; dit beest kwam van de Hell. Het was een monster van een andere diepe duistere verschrikkelijke dimensie, waar nog geen demoon blij was om er ook maar een blik op te werken.

De adem was als dood. De blik in die priemende roodgloeiende ogen was als de dood en de tanden… dat gebit was… verschrikkelijk scherp en niet prettig om er langer naar te gapen.

Sam haalde uit naar de zwierende staart die nu al vier keer op het nippertje Dean niet knock out had geslagen. En nog weigerde Dean om het op te geven. Het was nu of nooit. Het beest was snel en had al veel te veel onschuldige weerloze mensen aangevallen. Dit moest u eindigen.

Het beest gromde en brulde net voordat Hij de cederhouten staak doormidden sloeg met zijn sterke staart. De schok bracht Dean op de grond en Sam zag hoe de ene helft zijn kant uit rolde. Het was de puntige kant. De kant waar Dean mee zal steken, als hij meer kans had gehad. Sam kroop ernaar toe, niet kijkend hoe erg zijn broer eraan toe was, want vanuit zijn ooghoeken gezien te hebben had Dean nog geen poging gemaakt om op te staan. Hij bleef daar maar op zijn buik liggen.

Daar stond het beest. Dit afschuwelijk monster, op vier poten en een grote lange hals neerbuigend op Sam. Het was bijna alsof het monster lachte. Omdat hij dacht dat Sam geen enkele dreiging voor hem was. Maar, zoals velen dat deden, onderschatte ook hij zijn behendigheid in het steek werk. Hij verkoos niet voor niets een mes, in plaats van een geweer. Zijn armen waren snel en sterk. Zijn ogen waren misschien zelfs even sterk als het gebit van dit monster. Sam gromde nu, spande zijn kaken en ging ervoor. Met beide handen verstevigde hij de grip om het hout en hakte heldhaftig in op de trappelende poten van het beest. Het beest was verast door zijn gecoördineerde voetenwerk.

"Goed zo, Sammie!" werd er dan geroepen. Het was de rillende stem van zijn grote broer. Hij was trots. Hij geloofde in hem. Hij moedigde hem aan. Dit gaf Sam iets meer kracht en hij stak het beest nu tussen zijn schouderbladen. Een luide grom gaf aan dat dit niet echt plezierig voelde. Schokkend en sudderend sloeg hij de hout van zijn schubbige rug. Nu nog woester dan ooit. De tanden ontblootte zich nog meer en… 'Snap!' Het monster beet naar Sam's arm. Het was mis. Maar alleen maar omdat Dean het andere eind van de houtenstaak nu verticaal tussen de kaken had geklemd. De splinters groeven door het gehemelte van dit monster en het paarsige pus dat waarschijnlijk bloed was, sijpelde langs de slijmerige kin naar beneden. Wild schuddend met zijn hoofd, door deze uitermate benarde en onprettige positie probeerde het monster van de staak af te komen. En dit gaf Sam de tijd om zijn staak te rapen van de grond en hem nu recht in het midden van de borst te steken. Het was niet moeilijk. De borst was het zachtste gedeelte van het schubbige lijf. Maar waar beide Winchesters niet op gerekend hadden was het fluoriderende paars groen gas dat hen bedwelmden. Het kwam uit de wond. En niet alleen dat. Met een schelle krijs van verslagenheid stuitten het monster tot het op zijn zijde viel. Zijn staart raakte Sam tegen zijn ribben en de hals kwam terecht op Dean's schoot. Even was er een akelige stilte. De oorverdovende ruis was zelfs nu te voelen tot op het puntje van de tong. Vingertoppen tintelde en zwarte vlekken dansen voor zijn ogen.

"Sammie!" riep Dean toen uit met een beknepen stem. Dit gevolgd door een hoestbui. Het gas! Dean had er midden in gestaan.

Sam krabbelde iets minder spraakzaam overeind. Hijgend, omdat zijn longen hem geen lucht gunde viel Sam weer opnieuw op zijn knieën. Zijn ogen waren wild en benauwd. Er was niets zo angstaanjagend als het tekort komen aan zuurstof. Sam wist dat maar al te goed. Hij was, zoals ik al eerder aan gaf, bekend met dit soort dingen. Meer nog als geen ander.

Intussen wurmde Dean zich onder het zware hoofd van dit monster vandaan. Het beest was hoe dan ook verslagen. En had die avond zijn laatste plezier gehad.

"Sam! Alles goed? Blijf zitten. Kun je dat?" Dean ontknoopte de bovenste knopen van zijn blouse om hem meer lucht te geven. Zijn vingers trilde en schokte. Intussen begon Sam zijn lichaam iets of wat weer onder controle te krijgen.

Eindelijk kon hij dan door zijn glazige ogen naar zijn grote broer op kijken. Even knikte hij om antwoord op zijn vraag te geven. Toen verschrok hij voor wat hij zag.

Bloed. Rood bloed. Dean was gewond. Het sijpelde zo langs zijn haarlijn tot aan de zijkant van zijn gezicht. Een oog begon al dicht te zitten door de zwelling van die eerste rake klap. 'Hoofdwonden zijn vaak erg bloedderig. Het hoeft niet ernstig te zijn,' dacht Sam nog.

"Sam? Wat is er? Kun je praten?" Dean. Nog altijd alleen gefikst op zijn jongere broer. Dit was wat er altijd gebeurde.

Dean, die alles opzij zet voor hem. Alsof hij een kostbaar bezit was. En breekbaar. Was Dean dan nu al weer vergeten dat hij degene was die het beest gedood had?

"Dean, ik ben oké. Maar jij… je bloed. Dat moet gehecht worden." Sam betaste nu Dean's wang waarop Dean siste. Het deed zeer.

"Later. Eerst moeten we ervoor zorgen dat het monster hier van de weg af is, voor de pers hier lucht van krijgt." Met deze woorden hielp hij Sam op de benen, klopte hem vluchtig af voor ze beiden hun blik wierpen op het gigantische dode beest. Nouja… dood? Ineens was Sam daar niet zo zeker meer van. De ogen. De draaide. De rode pupillen volgde Dean, die niets vermoedend een kan benzine van de grond raapte en zijn aansteker voor de dag haalde. Kleine damp wolkjes kwamen uit de brede bek van het beest toen Sam realiseerde dat het beest stervende was door het hout maar blijkbaar nog voldoende kracht had voor een laatste uithaal.

"Dean! Kijk uit!" Sam was op tijd om hem te waarschuwen. Dean ontweek nog maar net het slijm dat via gifklieren zijn richting in werd gespuwd. Met beide armen bedekte Dean zijn gezicht en Sam nam die tijd om hem bij het monster weg te trekken. Er was niet genoeg tijd maar Sam probeerde de dop van de benzine kan open te draaien voor het beest zijn volgende lading had verzameld. Het gif was dodelijk, volgens Castiel.

Dean vloekte terwijl hij het monster in de gaten hield. Toen de kan geopend was gooide Sam het vloeistof richting de bek van het monster. Het monster had niet veel weerstand meer over. Maar blijkbaar nog genoeg energie om woedend te brullen. De cederhouten staak tussen de kaken van het monster begon langzaam te splinteren. En toen het dan eindelijk doormidden brak was het beest bereid on nog eens naar Dean te happen die nu dichter bij hem was om hem aan te steken.

Het monster gromde en brulde naar Sam's grote broer. Kleine spetters van het fluoriderende spul, gemengd met paarse bloed spatte op Dean's jas. Nog net voordat de vlammen op het monster insloegen.

Wat daarna gebeurde was een beetje onverwachts. Zelfs voor de Winchesterbroeders die al zoveel hadden gezien en ervaren. Het monster zijn gif en schubben waren niet te branden. En dat was eigenlijk ook weer niet zo heel vreemd. Het beest kwam van een andere dimensie. Uit de Hell. Hell was vuur. En deze leerachtige schubbenhuid was hier voor beschermd. De moed zakten bij hen in de schoenen. En Voor Dean in het speciaal. Hij zuchtte vermoeid en licht in zijn hoofd, waarschijnlijk van de damp die hem en Sam eerder had verast en de klap op zijn hoofd; klaar om de grond te raken met zijn handpalmen.

Gelukkig was daar Castiel. Hun vriend, die kort geleden nog volop aan het mensenleven proefde en nu ineens opnieuw zichzelf gepromoveerd had tot engel? De spreuk van Abbadon moest dan eindelijk zijn uitgewerkt! Want hier stond hij dan. Sterk en emotieloos. Met een bloederige cederhouten staak in zijn dominante hand en een engelenzwaard. Nu dicht tegenover het wurmende monster.

"P-perfecte timing!" riep Dean opgelucht. Even blikte Castiel naar de onherkenbare zwakte in zijn stem. Een blik op de duizelende oudste Winchester was al voldoende. Hij was inderdaad precies op tijd.

Toen maakte hij vlug en woordloos een einde aan dit gevecht. Het had al veel te lang geduurd. De staak stak hij recht door het oog van dit monster en de laatste schreeuw werd gemaakt. Toen was het licht in het monster zijn ogen echt uit.

Een moment leek de tijd stil te staan. Het monster was dood. Castiel knikte na dit nog eens gecheckt te hebben. En Sam voelde dat hij zichzelf een moment niet kon bewegen. Het ging allemaal ook zo snel.

"Dean. Alles oké?" vroeg Castiel met zijn raspende stem. Volledig gefocust op zijn grote broer, snelde Castiel zich naar hem toe. Dean probeerde zich overeind te houden maar iets zorgde ervoor dat hij bleef wankelen. Sam zuchtte en mengde zich bij hen.

"Hij heeft een klap gehad, Cas. Dat is alles." Het was meer de hoop op niets anders dan dat. Sam wilde zichzelf niets anders wijsmaken.

Castiel was echter niet overtuigd. Hij tuurde naar het gezicht van zijn duizelige broer. Het was de frons die Sam misselijk maakte. "Sam. Neem je broer mee naar huis. Ik zal de boel hier opruimen. Dean is geïnfecteerd met het gif. Ik kan hem nu niet helpen." Sam voelde zijn maag omdraaien.

"W-wat?" Hoe kon hij geïnfecteerd zijn? Hij was niet gebeten! Sam knipperde met zijn ogen; zich toen realiserend dat het monster hem onder gespuwd had.

"Sam!" Castiel stond nu voor hem. Beide handen omlijste zijn gezicht. De engel tuurde hem aan met een diepe frons. "Vergeet wat ik je zojuist gevraagd heb. Jullie zijn beide geïnfecteerd."

"Sammie…" jammerde Dean nu. Hij was van plan om op zijn benen te gaan staan maar was veel te zwak geworden. Hij kwam niet veel verder dan waar hij eerder op zijn knieën gevallen was. Sam wilde maar al te graag naar Dean toe. Maar ook hij voelde zich onwel worden. Hij keek de engel met een vragende blik aan. Castiel beet op zijn lip, meer uitdrukkingen had de engel niet om aan te tonen dat hij iets overwoog. Toen had hij blijkbaar zijn besluit genomen en greep Dean's bovenarm, trok hem mee en keek Sam nog een keer aan. Voor de engel ook zijn arm greep. Een witte flits en dat typische gevoel, alsof je heel snel omlaag ging met de lift, waste over hem. En ineens waren ze thuis in hun ondergrondse bunker. Dean viel direct creperend naast de engel op de grond. Zijn ogen dichtgeknepen van pijn of iets dat akelig in de richting kwam.

"Oh mijn god. Is hij oké? Gaat hij dood?" vroeg Sam. Ook hij voelde zich niet lekker maar lang niet zo beroerd als zijn broer. Castiel zuchtte en knielde bij Dean neer. Zijn hand voelde zijn hartslag en gromde.

"Zij hartslag is versneld. Het gif zit al in zijn systeem. Ik kan zijn hoofdwond helen maar het gif is immuun voor mijn krachten." De engel deed zijn werk. De wond verdween onder Castiel zijn hand. Toen wierp de engel zijn bestuderende blik op Sam. "Jij bent niet gewond. Vertel me wat er is gebeurd." Intussen was Dean op zijn zijde gaan liggen, met zijn gezicht richting Sam. De paarse spetters op zijn jas gloeide nog steeds. Sam sperde zijn ogen. Dat moest het zijn!

"Z-zijn jas! Het beest spuwde in zijn gezicht. De wond… het slijm moet vast in contact met zijn bloed gekomen zijn." Sam wees en zag dat zijn eigen vinger trilde. Het was moeilijk om zijn arm op te houden.

"W-wat gebeurd er met ons? Cas?" Zijn visie golfde.

"Jullie hebben het gas ingeademd. Als het monster ooit verwond zou raken in een gevecht zou zijn laatste verweer, het gas, zijn vijand verlammen. Dit geeft het monster extra tijd om hem alsnog te verslaan."

Castiel fronste weer. Sam liet zijn hand zakken en voelde opnieuw een vaag van misselijkheid opkomen. Toen hij zijn ogen opnieuw opende was Castiel al bezig Dean naar zijn kamer te brengen.

"Dean is vergiftigd. Hij zal het moeten uitzweten. Zoals het lichaam dat doet met een virus. Hier kan ik niets tegen doen."

"M-maar hij gaat niet dood… toch?" vroeg Sam. Hij probeerde opnieuw te gaan staan om de engel te volgen. Het lukte enigszins. Al stuntelende wankelde hij de kamer binnen waar Dean naartoe gedragen was. Hij was bewusteloos geraakt na Castiel hem geheeld had. Zijn gezicht was wit weggetrokken en nu Sam een beter zicht op zijn broer had omdat het op zijn kamer lichter was, zag hij dat zijn broer al begon te transpireren.

"Nee, Sam. Maak je geen zorgen." De engel voelde Dean's voorhoofd en zuchtte. "Hij heeft al verhoging. Ik weet nu hoe ongemakkelijk dat kan voelen." Castiel sudderde even inwendig, want grieperig was hij pas zelf geweest. "Let op hem, ik ga terug naar de plek waar we het monster achtergelaten hebben."

De engel was snel weer verdwenen en Sam bleef een enkel ogenblik radeloos achter naast de bed zijde van zijn bewusteloze broer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dit is eens een verhaal in mijn eigen taal. Nederlands. Van tijd tot tijd heb ik dit nodig... is dit nodig om mezelf eraan te herinneren dat schrijven in een andere taal soms dat gouden randje weg kan nemen. engels is mooi en toegankelijk maar mijn eigen taal is nog altijd het vertrouwdst. Hiermee kan ik soms zeggen wat ik wil. als je toevallig ook Nederlands bent, laat me weten hoe dit je beviel. Ik heb dit soms wel eens nodig. (regelmatig verzin ik eigen woorden. sorry) <strong>

**X**

**Josie **


	2. Het zit in het bloed

Het gebeurde niet zo vaak als andersom, dat Sam zijn grote broer zo weerloos en stil in bed aantrof. Hoewel ze beide misschien niet in orde waren voor het moment wist Sam dat hij nu voor Dean zou moeten gaan zorgen. Het was zoals Castiel hem verkondigde, hij was niet gewond. Slechts bedwelmd door het verlammende gas. Visie bleef rimpelen rond de randen van zijn ooghoeken. Focussen op een punt was niet mogelijk. En hoe graag hij nu een koude natte doek over het warme voorhoofd van zijn grote broer wilde leggen, zijn slappe ledematen begonnen nu zelfs zwaar aan te voelen. Hij was genoodzaakt om te gaan zitten, voordat hij omviel in een minder elegante manier. Er was alleen geen stoel bij de hand toen zijn hersenen het signaal te snel ontving om vast door zijn benen te zakken.

"Oh komop," mompelde Sam gefrustreerd tegen zichzelf terwijl hij op een lompe manier zichzelf nog maar net op het voeteneind van Dean's bed kon deponeren. De palm van zijn hand stootte tegen Dean's enkel "Sorry." en hoewel Dean altijd al een lichtslaper was geweest, deze keer reageerde hij niet.

Voor een moment, Sam wist niet precies hoe lang, staarde hij wat voor zich uit. Het ging beter als hij niet te veel bewoog. Voor Sam het wist waren zijn oogleden al dichtgevallen en tuimelde hij met zijn elle bogen op de punten van zijn knieën en liet zijn veel te zware hoofd voorover hangen. Half bewust van zijn omgeving viel hij in een sluimer.

…

Intussen was Castiel teruggekeerd op de plek waar hij het monster had gedood. Zich niet bewust van de gevaren als engel zijnde, legde hij zijn vlakke hand op het schedel. Dit was moeilijker dan het laten verdwijnen van kleerscheuren, naar eigenzeggen. Maar desondanks wist Castiel met wat meer concentratie het beest in een flits op te ruimen.

'Zo' dacht hij. 'Terug naar de Hell. Daar kunnen ze hun eigen rotzooi lekker zelf gaan opruimen. '

Met een tevreden zucht, al was het maar een kleine, rechte Castiel zijn rug. Dat was toen hij zich realiseerde dat dit hem aardig wat energie had gekost. Maar hoe dan ook had de engel voldoende over om weer terug in de bunker te keren. Sam en Dean hadden zijn hulp nodig. Dean in het bijzonder. Als het gif al in zijn bloed zat hadden de Winchester hem nodig. Niet dat Castiel hiervan veel afwist. Het monster was niet heel bekend onder de engelen. Omdat geen enkel lichtwezen ooit zo diep in de Hell was geweest. Castiel wist echter wel dat er een grote kans bestond dat Dean ook Sam kon besmetten als hun bloed met elkaar vermengde. Maar of hijzelf nu immuun was, was nog maar de vraag. Hoe dan ook voelde Castiel zich verantwoordelijk. Het was zijn schuld dat Dean nu besmet was. Hij had hen naar het monster toe geleid. Dus de engel besloot om niet te treuzelen en terug te keren naar de bunker.

…

Zoals de engel al vermoedde trof Castiel beide Winchesters aan op het bed. Dean was inmiddels op zijn zijde gedraaid maar zag er slechter uit dan daarvoor. Met een stijve beweging boog de engel over de oudste Winchester heen om zijn gezicht beter te kunnen zien. Dean's oogbollen wiebelde heen en weer onder zijn oogleden. Hij droomde. Ook dat heeft Castiel mogen ervaren. En dat was niet altijd even prettig. Met een hand, waarmee hij nog maar pas het monster met brute kracht gedood had, voelde de engel nu teder naar de koorts op zijn klamme voorhoofd. Even kneep Dean met zijn ogen, als reactie. Zijn bleke lippen smakte van elkaar, zijn kaken ontspande dan eindelijk. Voorheen keek hij gespannen. Maar de bleekheid van zijn huid was waar Castiel van fronste. Ineens begon Sam zich te bewegen vanuit zijn vreemde zittende slaaphouding. 'Dat moet vast onprettig voor zijn rug voelen,' dacht Castiel.

"Pap?" vroeg de jongste verward. 'Pap?-als in voer? Of bedoelde hij zijn vader?' Castiel was verward.

"Sam."

"Eindelijk. H-hoe is het met oom Bobby?"

"Sam."

Sam mompelde nog wat onverstaanbaars maar begon dan eindelijk omhoog te komen. Met knipperende ogen tuurde Sam naar de engel. Castiel hielp hem rechtop te zitten; nog niet helemaal overtuigt dat de jongste Winchester helder was.

"Sam," herhaalde de engel met zijn raspende stem, nu schuddend met een hand die al op de man zijn schouders ruste.

Dat was blijkbaar genoeg om hem volledig wakker te krijgen. Met een scherpe inhalering van lucht schoot Sam overeind.

"Castiel." Voorzichtig liet Castiel hem los en rechte zijn rug. "Je hebt weer kleur in je gezicht. Goed zo," observeerde de engel tevreden.

"Ik ben in slaap gevallen." Het was geen vraag, noch antwoord. Gewoon een verbijsterde realisatie. "Hoe is Dean?" Hij keek naar zijn broer, wiens gezicht onder zijn arm had weggestopt. Blijkbaar had Dean zijn arm over zijn gezicht gevouwen na Castiel hem uit zijn koortsdroom verstoord had.

"Niet goed. Zijn kledingstukken moeten uit. Ik denk dat een douche helpt. We moeten er zeker van zijn dat er geen giftige stoffen meer aanwezig zijn."

Sam knikte terwijl hij zijn eigen evenwicht testte. Het ging stukken beter, nu hij wat had geslapen. Het ergste was voorbij.

"Ik begin bij zijn schoenen."

Vrij onhandig begon Castiel het shirt over de zieke Winchester zijn hoofd te trekken. Door al dat gewiebel en gesjor opende Dean plots zijn ogen. Onbewust probeerde hij in een reflex zichzelf met zijn handen uit de grip te slaan. Al knipperend met zijn ogen ving hij de herkenbare stemmen op.

"Heyheyhey, Dean? Kalm nou." Lichtelijk gealarmeerd door al die commotie wilde Dean nu rechtop gaan zitten. Sam haakte automatisch een arm onder zijn oksel. Een moment keken de broers elkaar aan.

"_Ulg… Mijn hoofd. Heet. Wat…?" _jammerde Dean verward.

"Het monster dat we probeerde te doden, nou die heeft je te grazen gehad. Je bent in aanraking gekomen met het gif waar Castiel ons al voor gewaarschuwd heeft. Het moet per ongeluk met je bloed in aanraking zijn gekomen."

"…_Oh…"_ fluisterde Dean zwakjes, nu hij zag wat ze met hem van plan waren hielp hij ze een handje door zijn armen terug uit het shirt te trekken. Eindelijk kon Castiel het shirt nu over Dean zijn hete voorhoofd glippen. Maar dit was blijkbaar al weer genoeg om Dean uit te doen putten en lichtelijk buiten adem zocht de oudste Winchester zijn hoofdkussen weer op.

"_Vandaar… voelt alsof bloed kookt... dorst. Water, Sammie,"_ jammerde Dean. Het was niets voor hem om zich zo over te geven. Zelfs met een schotwond door zijn schouder gaf zijn grote broer nog weerstand terwijl hij hem adviseerde om niet achter het stuur te gaan.

Hij moest dan wel echt ziek zijn.

Intussen maakte Castiel al aanstalten om Dean naar de badkuip te dragen. Als hij niet zo veel Grace had verspild had hij hem meer van dienst kunnen zijn.

"Sam, pak zijn benen, alleen kan ik hem niet dragen." Sam twijfelde. Met een blik op zijn slaperige broer haalde hij zijn schouders op.

"Dean vroeg om water."

"Dit is belangrijker, Sam. Zodra hij klaar is heb je alle tijd om voor hem te zorgen." Sam knikte terwijl hij nog een blik op zijn slaperige broer wierp. Zweet parelde op zijn broers' voorhoofd en iets in hem zei dat dit nog maar het begin was van deze nachtmerrie. Wie weet hoe ziek Dean nog zou kunnen worden. Castiel wist hem al te overtuigen dat Dean er niet aan zal sterven maar hoe dichtbij hij komen zou was natuurlijk nog maar de vraag. Wist Castiel wel voldoende over dit gif?

"Oké, Castiel. Op drie," opperde Sam trnslotte. Hij had Dean's benen vast. Castiel greep de arme Dean onder zijn oksels en zonder al te veel moeite tilden ze Dean naar de gigantische badkamer. Wie had ooit gedacht dat de mannen van de literatuur zo schoon waren. De zinken badkuip was al gevuld met water en zonder pardon lieten ze hem erin zakken. Het water was niet al te warm en dat was misschien maar goed ook; hoewel Dean even tegenstribbelde.

"Wowwowow… hey. Relax, oké?"

"_Water, Sammie. In een glas. Overdrijven is ook een vak." _ Het bezorgde een grijns op Sam's gezicht. Maar tijd voor een reactie was er niet. Castiel kwam tussenbeide met een spons. De gevallen engel duwde het zowat in Sam's handen terwijl hij fronste.

"Maak hem schoon. Ik zorg voor de rest, " verkondigde Castiel en verdween uit de badkamer.

"Sammie? Ga je me wassen? Serieus?" Dean had zijn ogen nu volledig open gekregen en leek hiervan op te knappen. Zijn ellebogen steunde nu op de zinken badrand. Sam beet op zijn onderlip.

"Als je denkt dat je het zelf kunt, ga vooral je gang, grote broer. Je zit onder slijmresten van Abadon's monster. Hoe langer je blootgesteld word aan dit gif, hoe langer het duurt eer je weer beter bent."

"Ja, dat snap ik. Zo achterlijk ben ik nou ook weer niet. Kom nou maar op met die spons." Dean griste de spons uit Sam's handen en drenkte hem met het water. "En geef me wat zeep." Een voet kwam plots boven water en Sam keek hoe Dean bij zijn grote teen wilde beginnen, maar ver kwam het arme ziel niet. Kreunend en puffend reikte Dean niet verder dan zijn bovenbeen en Sam besloot om hem dan toch maar te helpen. Eer hij de zeep en spons had verorberd was Dean al stilletjes achterover gaan liggen en zijn oogleden begonnen zich al weer te sluiten.

"Geen woord hierover... tegen niemand!" mopperde Dean zacht en zwak. Maar nog steeds sterk genoeg om Sam gniffelend "Nee" te zien gebaren.

…

Castiel trok de klamme dekens van Dean's matras toen hij zijn blik plotseling op de groene jas van Dean wierp. De fluoriderende groene spetters. Het gif! De bron.

Met een diepe frons liet Castiel het bed even voor wat het was en baande zijn weg naar de berg kleding die hij en Sam daar in alle haast gedeponeerd hadden. Dáár, op de groene jas. Met een zucht zakte de engel door zijn knieën en trok voorzichtig aan de slijm besmeurde mouw. De jas kwam onder de kledingberg vandaan en Met een grimas realiseerde de engel dat het gif zich al aan de binnenkant van de jas had gemanifesteerd. Deze kleren moesten weg. Het was te gevaarlijk.

Met haast frommelde Castiel de jas op en gooide het op de hoeslaken die uitgespreid op de grond lag. Alle kleren moesten weg. Hij zou ze in het laken rollen en buiten aansteken, hoe zonde het ook was van Dean's jas. 'Het stond hem zo goed,' mijmerde de engel even.

Terwijl hij het plan haastig uitvoerde en de trap opwas gelopen naar buiten realiseerde hij plots dat er iets was gaan irriteren aan de binnenkant van zijn pols. Iets voelde onprettig warm en branderig. Een korte blik wierp hij op zijn pols, net voordat hij de deur opende. Er was niets anders te zien dan een klein rood vlekje. Waarschijnlijk was het opgedroogd bloed van Dean's eerdere hoofdwond.

Meer aandacht schonk Castiel hier niet aan en liep naar buiten.

…

Intussen was Dean weggezakt in een rusteloze slaap. Een moment geleden leek Dean helderder te worden door het koele water. Maar dat zakte al vrij snel weg toen Sam zijn gezicht afpoetste.

Natuurlijk had Sam de hitte onder zijn hand gevoeld die Dean's huid uitstraalde. Maar Cas had al gezegd dat het gif als een virus eruit moest zweten. Dit was dus goed… toch?

"Oh nee, waar blijft Castiel,"mompelde Sam lichtelijk nerveus toen hij zich realiseerde dat hij hier al meer dan vijftien minuten bij het bad had gestaan.

"Ik vond deze in zijn kast, Sam." Ineens stond Castiel in de badkamer met een set nachtkleding. De comfortabele joggingbroek en een wit shirt duwde hij in Sam's hadden. Maar de engel zijn ogen hadden hem nooit aangekeken. Zijn blik ging uit naar de slapende broer die nu net zo wit was als het shirt.

"Hij ziet er slecht uit, Sam." Met deze woorden trok hij de stop uit het bad en het water begon weg te pruttelen. Zonder woorden sloeg de engel een handdoek om de mans schouders en begon hem ongemakkelijk te drogen. Dean verroerde geen vin. Uiteindelijk nam Sam het over en na een paar minuten was Dean weer terug in zijn eigen bed.

"Hij heeft flinke koorts, Castiel." Sam schudde zijn hoofd. Dean moest zich vast rot voelen. Zich niet bewust van wat er achter zijn rug afspeelde ging Sam voorzichtig op het voeteneind van het bed zitten; diep in zijn gedachten verzonken.

Het verontruste de engel dat hij nog altijd niet op adem gekomen van het nodige tilwerk.

"Ik heb alles verwijderd dat in aanraking is gekomen met het monster om een herhaling te voorkomen. Twee gevelde vrienden zijn er twee te veel…" Castiel slikte. Langzaam kwam een misselijkmakend gevoel tot hem. "Houd hem warm… geef hem water als hij er naar vraagt. Wint hem niet op nu hij besmet is met een Helse virus. Kalm is h-het antwoord."

'_Dit was niet goed,'_ realiseerde Castiel zich ternauwernood. De binnenkant van zijn pols klopte hevig; daar waar hij eerder een branderig gevoel had. Vingertoppen tintelde ongemakkelijk terwijl zijn voeten juist gevoelloos werden. Dan nog niet te spreken over zijn knikkende knieën. _Was zijn lichaam beschadigd? _

Al knipperend met zijn zware oogleden blikte hij op de jongste broer. _Moest hij nu wat zeggen? Waarschuwen? Maar voor wat? Wat zou er gebeuren?_

Het enige dat Castiel wist was dat het niet goed was.

Toen begon de vloer onder zijn voeten te golven. Het was alsof alles vloeibaar werd voor zijn ogen. _'Misschien wordt het tijd om hulp te vragen. Aan te kondigen dat ik binnen nu en een paar seconde door zijn zwakker wordende bene zou gaan zakken.' _Castiel slikte nogmaals en probeerde toen Sam's naam uit te spreken. Hij was verrast door de ontbrekende kracht om te spreken. Hij kon niets uitbrengen. Niets anders dan zacht te jammeren. Slechts zo zacht dat Sam het leek te missen.

Overrompeld door deze verontrustende signalen zocht Castiel naar wat steun tegen de deurstijl. Dat was wanneer hij zich realiseerde dat hij misschien wel misselijker en duizeliger was dan hij dacht.

"Het bloed," hoorde Sam plotseling de engel zeggen. Maar eer hij zichzelf naar hem toe had gedraaid zakte de engel al door zijn knieën en schoof niet bepaald ceremonieel via de deurstijl op de grond.

"Wow, Cas!" tegen de tijd dat Sam langs hem op de grond was gehurkt kon de engel alleen nog maar het woord "bloed" zacht herhalen voor zijn ogen terug in zijn kassen draaide.

…

TBC

AN: Nog een hoofdstuk te gaan. Ik ben er nog niet mee begonnen maar dat zal snel gebeuren, mochten er nog steeds mensen in geïnteresseerd zijn. Ik ga hem niet vertalen in Engels want zo geweldig is het nou ook weer niet. Of wel? Laat het weten! Ik heb weer eens een schrijfdipje :P

X

Josie


	3. Was het zo erg, Sam?

Het was misschien niet zo handig maar Sam kon zijn grote broer nu alleen laten. Niet nu hij ineens begon te woelen van de koorts. Even vluchtige poging om de engel proberen wakker te krijgen was alles wat Sam kon doen voor nu. De arme Castiel was via de deurstijl naar de grond gegleden tot zijn knieën de grond hadden geraakt. De rest van de val werd hierdoor bepaald en viel hij voorover op de koude grond. Zijn neus kwam hard tegen de vloer en Sam had wat horen kraken. Hopelijk was de engel snel genoeg om dit te helen. Voor nu was Castiel in ieder geval van de wereld. De hartslag was bij de engel moeilijk te bepalen want soms voelde je niets en soms heel zacht. Deze keer voelde Sam bijna niets, zoals toen de keer dat Castiel hen meegenomen had naar een andere tijd om hun ouders te waarschuwen voor Anna. Hopelijk was de engel nu niet zo erg eraan toe als toen. Want daar had Sam nu geen tijd voor.

Zijn broer kon erg koppig zijn als hij ziek was. Als hij sliep was er geen probleem. Dan was hij zowat dood voor de wereld. Maar als een koortsige Dean plotseling begon te ontwaken was dat meestal een hele belevenis. Dat was waarom Sam de engel achterliet om zich snel naar zijn broer wade.

Het eerste dat Sam zag waren de roze gekleurde wangen, scherp afgetekend van zijn witte glimmende huid. Het was alsof zijn broer van plastic was. Zo erg glom hij op in dit zwakke licht.

"Dean?" vroeg Sam; een vinger tegen de hals. Dean's bloeddruk was te hoog. In combinatie met de hitte die Sam van zijn hals voelde stralen kon dit gewoon niet goed zijn. De gebarsten lippen waren stijf op elkaar gedrukt toen Dean op zijn zijde rolde. Een arm flopte mee tot over de rand van zijn bed. Zijn slappe glimmende vingers raakte de koude vloer. "Mhuummmaa?" ijlde Dean plotseling.

'Mama?' dacht Sam verrast. Dean vroeg nooit om zijn moeder. Meestal als zijn broer ziek was vroeg hij altijd om zijn vader.

Zonder hier ook nog maar een tel aan te denken greep Sam zijn broer bij de schouder en rolde hem weer terug op zijn rug, voor hij nog over de rand van het bed rolde en Castiel evenaarde. Sam kon zich indenken dat een gebroken neus voor Dean iets minder gemakkelijk was om te helen.

"Dean. Dean? Hey. Word eens wakker, man. Je moet echt eens wat drinken. Je begint uit te drogen met al dat gezweet." Sam besloot zijn broer een handje te helpen. Achter hem hoorde hij de engel al weer bewegen. Hij keek even op de grond waar hij de engel had achtergelaten maar de hand die maar even omhoog kwam viel opnieuw weer slap naast zijn hoofd.

Dean koos dat moment om ineens wakker te schrikken.

"Sammy!" riep Dean angstig uit. Haastig kwam zijn grote broer met zijn natte rug omhoog van het matras. Zijn gezichtsuitdrukking was hartverscheurend. Dean was in paniek. Wild keek de arme zieke Winchester om zich heen. Wanhopig op zoek naar de enigste familie die hij nog had. "Sammy!" riep hij opnieuw. Sam was recht voor hem. En nog slaagde Dean erin om er langs te kijken. Dat kon alleen maar betekenen dat hij niet helemaal bij bewustzijn was. Dean's brein moest gegrepen zijn door de koorts. Sam greep beide schouders beet en probeerde zichzelf kenbaar te maken. Het was niet gemakkelijk om gevangen te worden door die rondvliegende blikken. "Sammy!" riep Dean opnieuw; totaal van de kaart. Sam besloot het anders te doen en greep nu Dean's hoofd beet met beide handen. Dean schrok er zichtbaar van. Armen flopte even omhoog in een snelle beweging waarna ze weer slap op zijn schoot plofte. Ogen, zo groot als pingpong ballen, tuurde nu geforceerd in Sam's warme blauwbruine ogen.

"Dean. Ik ben hier."

"S-Sammy?" De arme Dean wist niet hoe hij dit allemaal moest verwerken en glimlachte eerst. Toen schrok hij en glimlachte breder maar die glimlach verdween toen hij realiseerde dat er iets aan de hand was. En hij klemde verstart zijn tanden op elkaar.

"Wat is er aan de hand, Sam." Zijn stem even sterk als altijd. Maar het was de klik die alles verraadde. Zelfs al had Sam zijn gezicht nog beet, Dean was zijn broer al weer kwijt. Bovendien begon hij was te wankelen. Hij moest zich vast ontzettend beroerd voelen. Want zo in de war had Sam hem zelden gezien. Sam's zijn eigen bezorgde blik smolt in een vriendelijk glimlach.

"Dean. Hey. Rustig aan oké? Ik ben hier. Kalm aan."

Dean reageerde op zijn stem. Ogen knipperden snel. Sam zag hoe groot Dean's pupillen nu waren. Het groen was bijna verdwenen. Enkele keren slikte Dean wat weg maar echt overgeven deed hij niet.

"S-Sammy?" Zijn blik nu. Zo in de war. Smekend naar antwoorden. _Waarom voelde hij zich zo? Wat was er aan de hand?_

Sam begreep het en slaakte een zucht.

"Dean. Je hebt flinke koorts. Weet je nog wat er gebeurd is?" Dean schudde beschaamd zijn hoofd. Hij leek zo jong, nu. Al zijn zomersproeten die hij vroeger als kind had leken weer tevoorschijn te komen door zijn witte transparante huid. "We zijn achter een giftig Hellmonster aan gegaan. Het monster heeft je besmet met zijn slijm en het zit nu in je bloed. Je lichaam probeert het gif uit je systeem te werken als een virus. Blijkbaar kost dat wat tijd, Dean. We kunnen niets anders doen dan wachten." Dean luisterde in alle stilte. Hij hield zowat zijn adem ervoor in. Zijn grote glazige ogen leken zich nog verder te sperren bij deze informatie. Dit moest vast vreemd in zijn broer's oren klinken. Want het koste al zijn energie om dit te kunnen verwerken. Sam zag hoe Dean zijn schouder naar voren hingen. Zweet druppelde nu letterlijk van het puntje van zijn neus.

"D-dat klinkt als een B-film uit de jaren tachtig, Sam." Sam moest hier even van grijnzen.

Maar de fun was al snel over toen ineens al Dean's krachten opgebrand leken te zijn. Vlug verplaatste Sam zijn handen van het hoofd naar zijn schouders. Als een slappe tod zakte Dean tegen hem aan. Zijn oogleden waren al dicht gevallen. In een diepe zucht veranderde het voorheen strakgespannen lijf in een waterplant. En Sam kon niets anders doen dan zijn broer weer terug te duwen op het natte matras. Hoewel Sam er zeker van was dat Dean in slaap was gevallen begon zijn grote broer te praten, net toen Sam bedacht om naar de engel te gaan.

"Geen zorgen, Sammy. Het is maar een virusje… Ik s-sla me er wel weer doorheen. Maar nu… ga ik even slapen. Zo moe…" Sam beet op zijn onderlip terwijl hij toekeek hoe zijn grote broer eigenhandig op zijn zijde rolde en zijn armen onder het hoofd vouwde. Hij was in een mum van tijd terug in zijn diepe slaap gekeerd.

En hoe Sam het ook wende of keerde, het was misschien maar het beste wat Dean kon doen, ook.

Voor Sam dan eindelijk de engel kon checken was hij eerst de badkamer ingelopen. Hij haalde er twee handdoeken voor de dag die hij zorgvuldig doordrenkte met koud water. Toen hij terug liep naar Dean's kamer, en over de engel stapte, lag Dean al weer op zijn rug. Ledematen verspreid over de hele ruimte van het matras. Voorzichtige plaatste hij een handdoek op Dean's voorhoofd. De andere natte handdoek legde hij op zijn borst. Hopelijk hiep dat met de koorts.

Castiel was dan eindelijk aan de beurd. De arme engel al een hele tijd vergeten op de vloer gelegen zonder dat Sam eigenlijk wist hoe erg hij eraan toe was. Hij knielde bij hem neer en schudde hem nog eens als poging om hem wakker te krijgen. Toen hij geen succes had besloot Sam om hem om te rollen zodat hij het gezicht kon inspecteren.

Zoals Sam al dacht had Castiel door zijn akelige val een bloedneus opgelopen. Het bloed was inmiddels al opgedroogd. Hij herinnerde de krak nog goed maar of zijn neus nu echt gebroken was kon hij niet zien. Castiel zag er gewoon uit. Misschien was hij inderdaad gebroken geweest maar was de engel in staat geweest dat al te herstellen. Hoe dan ook begon de engel ook vreemd warm aan te voelen op het voorhoofd. Net als Dean.

Toen hij een handdoek oprolde en hem voorzichtig onder mans nek legde begonnen Castiel zijn wenkbrauwen te fronzen in pijn. Zomaar uit het niets bracht de engel zijn hand haar het gezicht en betaste zijn neus. Sam stopte hem toen hij iets opmerkte. Met een grimas greep Sam Castiel's onderarm en rolde haastig zijn mauw naar beneden. Een flinke rode uitslag-achtige vlek op de pols werd zichtbaar. Toen Sam dit bekeek siste de engel het uit in ongemak en trok zijn hand los. Eindelijk opende de engel gefrustreerd zijn ogen en keek naar zijn blijkbaar gevoelige pols. Gevoeliger dan zijn gezicht in ieder geval. Want zijn neus was al weer vergeten. En het vreemde was nog niet eens de reactie. Er was iets vreemds aan de hand met de blik in de ogen van Castiel. Het was heel even… alsof zijn ogen van kleur veranderden. Maar het kon ook de schaduw zijn. Sam besloot het te negeren. Het was tenslotte een lange dag geweest.

"Cas? Alles in orde? Wat is er met je pols?" vroeg Sam verrast. De engel tuurde een moment naar de rode uitslag en had zichtbaar moeite met helder worden na zijn val. Met hulp bracht Sam de engel in een zittende positie en het duurde even eer de engel zichzelf zittende kon houden. Zijn ogen hadden nooit zijn pols verlaten.

"Het…. tintelt," stamelde de engel. Alsof hij niet een beter woord ervoor kon bedenken.

Sam fronste even.

"Hoe kom je daar aan? Je bent toch niet ook besmet met-,"

"Het bloed!" onderbrak Castiel plotseling hij zocht met zijn blauwe ogen naar de oudere Winchester. Het enige dat hij vanaf zijn plaats kon zien van Dean waren de voeten die al weer bloot lagen getrappeld van de deken op het bed.

"Ik moet besmet zijn geraakt toen ik met Dean's bloed in aanraking ben gekomen. Waarschijnlijk… of het was het slijm dat op zijn kleding zat. Ik heb het beide aangeraakt, Sam. Maar dat maakt niet uit." De engel was meer spraakzaam als anders. Maar dat was het enige dat anders was. Kortom niet genoeg om eraan op te merken dat de engel ziek was. Hij was wel wat warm. Sam betaste nog een keer zijn voorhoofd.

"Je bent wel warm, Cas." De engel keek hem beduusd aan. "D-dat is eigenaardig," was zijn hakkelende antwoord.

Er was hoe dan ook geen twijfel mogelijk dat Castiel niet in orde was, dus Sam besloot om hem naar een kamer te brengen waar hij kon rusten. Voorheen had Castiel al eens gebruik gemaakt van een bed, naast Sam's kamer. Toen hij herstellende was van Crowely's schotwond. De kamer was nog niet veranderd en het bed was nog opgemaakt. Het was de beste optie. Want hem laten gaan in deze staat was geen goed idee.

"Kom Castiel. Ik breng je naar je kamer. Hier op de grond is het ook niks." Zonder tegenspraak haakte de engel beduusd in op Sam's aanbod en liet zich ophijsen van de koude vloer. Al wankelende hervond de engel uiteindelijk de macht over zijn benen en kon hij het laatste stukje zonder hulp afleggen. Sam hield uit voorzorg een hand op zijn rug. Eenmaal bij het bed aangekomen bleef de engel even staan.

"I-ik hoef niet te slapen, Sam. Ik ben geen mens meer." Sam knikte. Maar hoe moest hij nu duidelijk maken dat hij er niet zo goed uitzag. De engel stond op het punt om opnieuw van zijn stokje te gaan. De bleke huid, de donkere kringen rond zijn vermoeide ogen.

"Ik zei ook niet dat je moest gaan slapen. Ik stelde simpelweg voor even te rusten. Je bent zojuist onwel geworden en ik wil niet dat je die val herhaald. Hoe is je neus?" Castiel voelde even.

"Mijn neus is prima, Sam."

Er was een lange stilte. Sam kon de engel horen zuchten voor hij zich dan toch op de rand van het bed liet zakken.

"Sam. Bij nader inzien heb je toch gelijk. Ik ben uitgeput. M-misschien is het beter om even te rusten. Tot ik weer helder ben." Sam zag hoe de engel onbewust zijn pols greep met zijn goede hand. Wangen begonnen roze te kleuren. Het was nu duidelijk dat de engel geïnfecteerd was door hetzelfde als wat Dean had. Hoewel de engel zichtbaar hier beter tegen opgewassen was als zijn grote broer. Misschien dat het bij engelen niet zo erg kon worden.

"Goed zo, Castiel. Trek je jas uit. En je schoenen. Kruip lekker onder de dekens en neem je rust. Je kunt toch niets anders doen tot je beter bent. Dan kom ik op een later moment kijken hoe het met je gaat. Als je me nodig hebt ben ik waarschijnlijk in Dean's kamer. Hij heeft me op dit moment nodig." Castiel knikte beschaamd.

"Natuurlijk, Sam. Maak je geen zorgen om mij. Ga terug naar je broer, Sam." Mee toen hij dat zei begon hij de jas van schijn schouders af te schudden.

Sam liet hem alleen in de veronderstelling dat hij zichzelf kon redden. Toen hij terug naar Dean's kamer liep stond zijn arme broer in zijn boxershort in de deuropening de gang in te turen. Waarschijnlijk zocht hij hem.

"Dean!" riep Sam verschrokken uit. Dit had hij niet verwacht. Toen zijn grote broer hem in het vizier had ontspande zijn strakke gezicht meteen.

"Sammy, daar ben je. I-ik was je kwijt. I-ik wilde eh..." Dean keek verward om zich heen en Sam greep zijn broer vlug onder zijn arm. Het was bijna aandoenlijk zijn broer zo afhankelijk te zien.

"Kom. Terug naar bed, maat. Je bent aan het ijlen." Hij stuurde hem terug naar het bed tot Sam rook wat er aan de hand was. De arme Dean had over gegeven op zijn dekens. Sam slaakte een zucht uit medelijden.

"Kom. Ga even op deze stoel zitten. Ik zorg wel voor de rest." Sam stuurde hem naar een houten stoel en rolde de handdoek uit die onder Castiel zijn hoofd had gelegen en gebruikte het als deken om Dean's rillende schouders. "Blijf zitten. Je mag zo weer naar bed."

Tegen de tijd dat Sam klaar was begon Dean onrustig heen en weer te wippen. Zijn blik was benauwd.

"Hey! Dean? Wat is er?" Sam legde bezorgd een hand op zijn broer's schouder en knielde voor hem neer zodat hun blikken op gelijke hoogte waren. Dean schudde zijn hoofd terwijl hij de blik eigenlijk liever wilde vermijden.

"S-Sammy. I-ik moet naar de badkamer. Ik denk dat ik koorts heb," stamelde Dean onschuldig. Daarop kon Sam niets anders doen dan warm te glimlachen.

"Ja, dat heb je zeker, Dean. Kom je daar nu helemaal zelf achter?" Dean knikte en zuchtte vermoeid. Het was moeilijk om niet te lachen. Dean was net een klein kind. Onwerkelijk.

…

Een stuk makkelijker ging het wel, nu Dean zelf in en uit de badkuip klom. Het was koud. En Dean verkondigde dit zeker elke seconde van deze tien minuten Hell. Maar hij bleef liggen. Sam was verbaasd hoe goed zijn broer meewerkte met dit martelende proces om zijn hitte kwijt te raken.

Nu Dean dan eindelijk weer terug in zijn bed kon kruipen na het glas water en een stuk banaan was er echter geen energie meer over om zichzelf comfortabeler te maken. Sam hielp hem daarom beter op het matras te gaan liggen en stopte zijn koude voeten onder de dekens. Het duurde niet lang eer Dean vertrokken was en hoe je het ook wende of keerde, Sam realiseerde zich dat het al beter met Dean ging.

Even had Sam naast zijn broer gezeten. Tot hij er zeker van was dat Dean sliep besloot hij om nog eens een kijkje te gaan nemen bij Castiel.

…

Van de engel had hij nog niets vernomen en Sam vermoedde dat hij ook in slaap gevallen moest zijn. Eenmaal bij de stille kamer aangekomen vond hij de engel inderdaad in bed met zijn ogen gesloten. Maar of hij nu werkelijk sliep, dat was nog maar de vraag. Zijn adem was zacht en langzaam en Sam herkende het patroon van een kalme engel. Het licht in de gang was net voldoende om het ontspannen gezicht te kunnen zien.

Voorzichtig sloop hij de kamer binnen en struikelde bijna over de zwarte schoenen die langs zijn bed uitgetrapt waren. De sokken lagen net ver van hen. Net als de jas, overigens; op gefrommeld en wel.

"Castiel?" vroeg Sam voorzichtig. Hij wilde hem eigenlijk niet wakker maken. En gelukkig reageerde de engel niet. Zelfs niet toen Sam zijn voorhoofd voelde. Castiel was nog steeds onnatuurlijk warm. En de arme engel begon zelfs te zweten. De donkere haren voelden klam en plakte tegen zijn schedelrand. Dat was toen het gezicht van e engel bewoog. Een diepe frons kwam tevoorschijn en Sam kon zich wel kapot schieten voor wat hij had gedaan. Want zover hij wist had Castiel erg veel moeite met slapen. Zelfs in zijn mensentijd, dat nog niet zo lang geleden was, bleek dat de engel een slaapstoornis had ontwikkeld. Vijf minuten slaap was toen alles wat Castiel krijgen kon. Dromen kon hij ook niet, omdat een gevallen engel zonder Grace nooit echt helemaal een mens kon zijn. Zelfs Jimmy Novak scheen insomnia te hebben voor hij zichzelf overdroeg aan Castiel. Geen wonder dat Castiel's vessel er altijd zo moe uitzag. Maar dat was nu niet belangrijk…

"Sam," kraakte de engel zijn stem verward. Ogen flikkerden open. "Wat doe je hier, hoor je niet te zijn bij je broer?"

"Hey, Cas. Dean slaapt. En ik heb zo het idee dat hij al wat meer praatjes krijgt. Nu ben ik hier voor jou."

"Oh."

Voorzichtig kwam Castiel omhoog van zijn matras en merkte blijkbaar direct dat hij niet helemaal in orde was. Duizelend greep de engel nu met beide handen de rand en siste geschrokken toen zijn pijnlijke pols ergens mee in aanraking kwam.

"Laat eens kijken, Cas. Je hebt het al een tijdje en het gaat niet weg." Twijfelend liet Cas de grote handen van Sam toe om zijn pols te inspecteren, terwijl alles in hem zei dat hij hem er weg van moest slaan. Een klein nachtlampje ging aan dat naast het bed stond. Castiel kende het geluid. Maar het licht was hem op dit moment veel te fel. Snel knipperde de engel met zijn ogen en kon de kreun van irritatie niet onderdrukken. Het was hem allemaal te veel. Te veel prikkels voor een engel. Ook kwam er nieuwe ergernis bij. En dat was het misselijke gevoel waar het allemaal mee begon. Alles golfde voor Castiel zijn ogen en hij slikte. _Het was allemaal Sam's schuld… Hij deed het licht aan. Nee… het was de schuld van Dean. Hij had hem besmet met het virus. Niet dat hij er veel aan kon doen. Dean was de bron. _

"Laat je mijn pols nu weer los. Sam. Het voelt… vreemd," mopperde de engel toen.

"Bijna klaar," mompelde Sam in gedachten verzonken. Waarop Castiel gromde van ergernis. Vingers tintelde en zijn handpalm brandde. Zijn hele onderarm stond in brand en Sam maakte het allemaal erger.

Zich helemaal niet bewust van de problemen, nam Sam de tijd alles goed te kunnen bekijken.

Intussen had Sam gezien dat de rode uitslag wat was gaan uitspreiden en dat de huid rond zijn pols wat op was gaan zetten. De huid voelde ook te warm aan en dat betekende dat Sam het koud en nat moest gaan houden. Het leek wel op een ontsteking. En Sam kon wel begrijpen dat de engel hier zo veel pijn van had.

Toen liet hij eindelijk zijn pols los en keek de engel aan. Castiel wist niet hoe snel hij zijn hand moest terugtrekken en verstopte hem beschermend onder zijn andere hand. Ogen waren groot en glanzend en een vreemd soort twinkeling. _Wacht… stond Cas op het punt om te gaan huilen?_

"Ik ga een natte doek halen, Castiel. Je uitslag lijkt uit te breiden en als het nog meer op gaat zwellen kun je jou pols amper meer bewegen." Sam glimlachte vol mededogen voor de emotionele engel. Castiel was niet blij.

"Prima, Sam. Maar daarna is het klaar. Ik red me zelf wel," waren zijn woorden. Maar het was op wat voor manier de engel sprak. _Hij leek wel boss. Geërgerd? Het was niets voor hem. _Ook begon Castiel wat ongedurig te wiebelen met zijn blote tenen.

"Ik ben zo terug." Sam wist niet hoe hij moest reageren op Castiel. Hij had hem nog nooit zo meegemaakt. Waarschijnlijk was het gewoon de koorts. Sam besloot dit langs hem heen te laten gaan. Hij zou zelf waarschijnlijk ook geïrriteerd zijn als hij zich zo voelde als hoe de engel er nu uitzag. En Sam besloot snel te werk te gaan. Des te sneller hij hem weer alleen kon laten. Dat was waarschijnlijk wat Castiel ook wilde.

…

Castiel keek hoe Sam zijn kamer uit liep. Toen hij er zeker van was dat hij alleen in zijn kamer was klikte hij snel de nachtlamp uit. Met een zucht van opluchting wreef hij door zijn gezicht. '_Hij was altijd zo sentimenteel. Sam Winchester. Ondanks zijn lange lompe handen had hij de zachtste grip die hij kende. Dean was meer recht toe recht aan. Als hij pijn had, na een gevecht of dergelijke, dan gaf Dean hem een schouderklop. Kleine afstotende klappen die hem zichzelf waarschijnlijk beter moesten laten voelen.'_ Castiel had dit gebaar overigens nooit begrepen. '_Het was gewoon onnodig. Blijf dan maar gewoon van me af als ik al genoeg klappen had gehad.'_ Castiel schudde zijn hoofd verveeld door al die verwarde mijmeringen en wreef wat weg van zijn wenkbrauw.

Het was warm hier. Ook dat was niet gewoon.

Wiebelend met zijn tenen over de koude vloer wachtte Castiel geduldig op die natte doek waar Sam het over had. Het duurde te lang. Met een zucht besloot de engel te gaan staan. Het bed voelde vies en zacht. En klam. Nee, hij was klam. En nat van het zweet. 'Het virus,' mijmerde Castiel. 'Wat doet het met me?'

Castiel keek naar het andere licht dat hem te fel werd. Het kwam van de gang.

Wankelend op zijn benen schuifelde de engel naar zijn deur. Maar voor hij hem dicht wilde slaan overkwam hem de meest ongewone gevoelens. Knipperend met zijn ogen beet hij op zijn onderlip. Waarom zichzelf opsluiten als hij ook wat aan dat vervelende licht kon doen.

…

Toen Sam terug de kamer inliep met een schaal vol water en een katoenen doek, was Castiel al verdwenen.

"Huh?" verbaasd keek hij om zich heen. "Castiel?" Even keek Sam om zich heen. 'Waar is die rare gozer naar toe? Ik zei toch dat ik zo terug was,' dacht Sam verbaasd.

Precies op dat moment knipperde de ganglampen uit van de bunker. Het aangename gele licht was ineens weg en vervangen door een bloedrode noodverlichting. Verbaasd tuurde Sam om zich heen vanuit zijn ooghoeken. Hoewel hij verbaasd was maakte hi zich toch niet al te veel zorgen. Want het konden er namelijk maar twee zijn die dat gedaan kunnen hebben. Waarvan er één hoogstwaarschijnlijk afviel, gezien hij die iemand daarnet nog had horen snurken.

"Castiel. Waarom heb je de verlichting uit gezet?" Er was geen gehoor.

Sam rolde met zijn ogen toen hij zich plotseling vermoeid realiseerde dat een koortsige engel waarschijnlijk van een heel ander niveau was dan "de koppige kleuter-Dean" versie waar hij over de jaren heen al vaak mee te maken heeft gehad.

"Cas."

Hij liet de waterschaal op de grond achter en snelde zich geërgerd naar de stoppenkast. Maar eenmaal daar aangekomen zag hij dat de engel niet met deze hendels had lopen knoeien. Opnieuw zuchtte Sam en betrapte zichzelf op een grom van irritatie. Hij had hier zo geen zin in.

"Castiel, kom op. Je bent ziek en koortsig. Kom naar je kamer! Je hebt geen idee hoe groot deze bunker werkelijk is, Cas. Je zult nog verdwalen."

Langzaam liep Sam nog eens langs de grote zaal waar hij en zijn broer de meeste tijd met Castiel doorbrachten. Vaak voor voorstudies op monsters en demonen. Castiel had hen eens verteld dat dit een prettige kamer was. Het zou dan, volgens Sam, niet zo vreemd zijn als hij daar de engel zou treffen. Maar tevergeefs. Castiel was hier niet.

De archiefkamer dan misschien, met de geheime paniekkamer? Castiel was daar ook eens binnen geweest.

Sam liep er eens langs en haalde de deurhendel over. Maar nee, die was nog op slot. 'Waar zou die engel dan toch in hemelsnaam uithangen?'

"Castiel?"

En eindelijk dan een antwoord.

"Sam?" Een zachte stem raspte daar ergens aan het eind van de gang. Sam snelde zich naar de plaats waar hij nu geschuifel hoorde. De engel hing met zijn lijf tegen de muur als ondersteuning terwijl hij een uitgedraaide lamp omklemde met zijn goede hand. De andere hand was akelig opgezwollen en pijnlijk, zo te zien.

"H-het licht moest uit en ik wist niet hoe. Ik heb er maar een uitgehaald, de ergste. Maar toen gingen ze allemaal uit. Mijn excuses. Ik doe hem wel weer terug, Sam." De engel was helemaal niet lekker en Sam kon zien hoeveel moeite hij had om niet voorover te vallen. "Het licht doet zeer aan mijn ogen. En mijn hoofd. Alles golft en… nogmaals excuses." Sam kon niet anders dan glimlachen. De arme engel had het zwaar. Hij besloot hem te helpen door een arm, zijn goede, om zijn hals te vouwen en hem terug te brengen naar zijn kamer.

"M-mijn voeten zijn koud," jammerde de engel toen hij dan eindelijk weer veilig op de rand van zijn bed zat.

"Ja, dat komt omdat je op blote voeten hebt gelopen, Cas. De grond is koud."

De engel antwoorde hierop door te knikken. Zweet stond op zijn voorhoofd en de witte blouse was doorweekt. Af en toe wankelde de engel wat heen en weer en wist steeds opnieuw zijn evenwicht weer te hervinden. Sam was bezorgd. Maar gek genoeg niet zo bezorgd als toen Castiel zomaar ineens uit zijn kamer verdwenen was.

"E-en toch voel ik me onaangenaam warm." De engel zuchtte vermoeid. Zijn goede hand wreef het zweet van zijn wenkbrauw. Het werd tijd dat hij nog eens rustig ging slapen. Sam zag hoe de engel hangerig begon te worden en besloot zijn werk snel af te werken. Hij nam de doek uit de schaal met water en wrong hem uit tot het niet meer druppelde.

"Dit is voor je pols, Castiel. Het kan een beetje prikken in het begin Maar, geloof me. Het is allicht aangenamer dan gezwollen vinger zoals je nu hebt." Alweer knikte de engel maar echt blij was hij niet toen Sam zijn onderarm beet nam. Het was nog niet eens dicht bij de uitslag en nog voelde Cas een branderige pijn bij de aanraking.

"Cas. Niet zo bewegen," mompelde Sam geconcentreerd.

Castiel zijn blauwe ogen knepen zich dicht toen Sam opnieuw een lampje aanklikte. Het was alleen maar om even te kijken of hij de natte doek zo goed geplaatst had.

"Is dat nu echt nodig, Sam. Die lamp. Mijn ogen schijnen een afkeer te hebben tegen het licht."

"Ik doe het zo uit, Cas. Even geduld." Uiteindelijk schoof Sam een vreemd soort sok over de engel zijn pols dat twee gaten had. Dat hield de natte doek op zijn plek. Toen Sam tevreden was liet hij Castiel zijn arm los en klikte de lamp weer snel uit waarop de engel opgelucht om zuchtte.

"Zo, dat was toch niet zo vervelend? Je bent helemaal klaar." Sam klopte zacht op Castiel's knie. Castiel echter snapte het niet helemaal.

"Klaar voor wat?"

"Om te gaan liggen en rusten. Het ziet ernaar uit dat je het nodig hebt."

Dat snapte Castiel wel. Hij was inderdaad eigenaardig uitgeput. Zonder er ook maar langer over na te denken liet Castiel zichzelf langzaam achterover vallen op het matras en wurmde wat met zijn dekens tot hij er helemaal onder lag.

"H-het is vreemd voor me, Sam. Dit allemaal. Mijn lichaam is zo warm en ik ril van de kou. Koorts is vreemd." Castiel's ogen vielen dicht en Sam controleerde nog een keer hoe warm hij werkelijk was. En hij was warm, zondermeer.

"Neem je rust, Cas. Ik ben bij Dean."

"Ja Sam," fluisterde de engel zacht. Hij was al bijna vertrokken.

…

Het was koud. En warm tegelijk. Dean kwam overeind van zijn bed en wreef slaapdronken door zijn ogen. Nog niet helemaal zeker wat hem gewekt had, tuurde hij suffig voor zich uit.

Sam zat aan zijn bed met armen in elkaar gevouwen, voorover hangend op zijn voeteneind.

Verbaasd luisterde hij naar het zachte gesnurk. Waarom was hij hier? Was Sam vergeten dat hij een lichte slaper was? Met een schrapend keel geluid bewoog Dean zijn dove tenen die nog onder de dekens waren gestopt. Hij kon nu niet echt uit bed komen met een reus hangend over zijn, nu slapende, onderbenen.

"Yo, Sammy," mopperde Dean. Hij moest namelijk niet alleen gevoel terug in zijn tenen maar moest ook erg naar het toilet. "Kom op, man. Je hebt zelf een bed." Dean duwde hem een beetje en Sam schrok wakker. Helemaal in de war knipperde Sam met zijn puppy ogen richting hem. Alsof Sam hem al jaren niet meer gezien had rechte hij nog steeds verward zijn rug.

"Dean. Je bent wakker. Hoe voel je je?" Dean fronste daarop.

"Ja, en goed. Maar ik zou me een stuk beter voelen als ik naar de plee kan." Snel ontdeed Dean zich van de klamme dekens en zwierde zijn benen langs het bed. Even voelde het vreemd gezien de wereld voor zijn ogen leek te schommelen. Maar het ebde weg bij een lange zucht. Vage herinneringen kwamen hem echter te boven toen Sam zonder reden achter hem aanliep met een hand vlakbij zijn rug alsof zijn jongere broer bang was dat hij om zou vallen. Eenmaal bij het toilet aangekomen draaide Dean zich even naar Sam om.

"Sam?" vroeg Dean.

"Ja, Dean?" vroeg Sam helpvol en klaar hem op te vangen wanneer het nodig was. Het irriteerde Dean een beetje meer als het hem verbaasde en gaf hem een blik die Sam maar al te goed kende.

"Wat doe je?" vroeg hij met een wenkbrauw opgetrokken.

Sam slikte even en knipperde met zijn ogen alsof hij verwachte dat Dean wel wist waarom hij hier was.

"Je… je was ziek. Erg ziek. En ik weet nog niet helemaal zeker of je nu de oude bent of niet." Dean fronste en merkte dat er nu geen tijd meer was voor praatjes. De plicht riep.

"Sam. Oké. Houd die gedachte vast." En Dean sloot de deur achter hem.

Twee minuten later opende Dean tevreden de deur en zag dat zijn jongere broer er nog steeds stond te wachten maar deze keer met een paar pantoffels. Vertwijfelend nam Dean deze aan.

"Kouden voeten. Je krijgt kouden voeten zo. Ik wil geen herhalingen meer." Dat was alles wat Sam kon zeggen voor hij geeuwde. Hij zag er zo moe uit.

"Oh, er is een engel die je wilt zien, Dean. Castiel is in zijn kamer. Ik denk dat hij nog slaapt maar hij maakte zich zorgen om je. Net als ik trouwens. Blij dat je weer beter bent, Dean. Echt waar."

Dean knikte even verward en deed de pantoffels aan met een ernstige frons. Eerlijk gezegd kon hij zich niet veel herinneren. Hij herinnerde wel vlagen van de laatste klus. Het monster dat Castiel wilde opruimen met hun hulp. Maar het einde van de jacht was een beetje… vaag. Waarschijnlijk moest het daar stuk gelopen zijn.

"Was het zo erg?" vroeg Dean even bij het aanzien van Sam's oververmoeide gezicht. Hij zei nog net geen-jij ziet er niet uit, Sam. Sam grinnikte en streek door zijn warrige haren. "En bedank, Dean."

Zonder woorden wisselde de broers een blik dat zei 'bedankt' namens Dean en 'ik heb me echt zorgen gemaakt' van Sam uit.

"Ik voel me nu prima, Sam. W-waarom ga jij nog niet even verder slapen. Ik roep je wel als de koffie klaar is. Ik heb zin in een omeletje. Jij ook?"

"Lijkt me een goed plan. En oh, vergeet Cas niet. Hij nam het glas water ook aan. Misschien moet hij ook eten. Hij is ziek, Dean. Beloof je om hem straks even te checken? Ik trek me even terug."

Toen Sam zijn kamer in verdween bleef Dean even staan. Had hij moeten zeggen dat hij zich nets meer kon herinneren van alles? _Ach nee. Laat maar._ _Sam vindt het op dit moment allemaal wel best_.

…

En zo kwam er een eind aan deze lange dag. Dean was na zijn koorts gebroken was, vrij van het virus. En Sam kon eindelijk een oogje dicht doen. Toen Dean zijn omeletje klaar had en op zijn deur had geklopt kreeg hij als enige antwoord: diep gesnurk.

Castiel werd wakker van het geklop en riep om Dean. Uiteindelijk hadden ze beide ontbeten op Castiel's kamer. De koffie was dan misschien wel geen goed idee van Cas gezien hij meerdere malen epic erom grimaste. Maar het omeletje, Dean's specialiteit, ging er wel in. Tegen de avond van de tweede dag was Castiel ook weer helemaal de oude. Buiten het vele slapen en gevoelig zijn voor licht, en oh, vergeet de gevoelige pols niet, was alles nog mee gevallen.

Het scheen dat het Hellmonster een aparte werking had bij lichtwezens. De groene gloed in Cas zijn ogen was een deel van dit fenomeen. Het werd minder gedurende de engel wat meer in het licht kwam. Dean had zijn deel als grote broer van alle kanten goed gespeeld e de engel geholpen om op krachten te komen. Sam was deze dans ontschoten, gelukkig en een nachtrust was alles dat hij nodig had.

De volgende klus zou echter minder apart zijn en meer gewoontjes. Als je als demoon jager dan ook maar iets gewoon mag noemen.

Einde.

* * *

><p>AN: Laat me weten wat je hier van vond. Ik heb er even aan gewerkt en ben blij dat het nu klaar is. Kan ik ook weer verder met mijn anderen zaakjes. haha.<p>

Castiel is best moeilijk om hem als vreemd door koorts te beschrijven, trouwens. Hij is altijd een beetje vreemd in mijn ogen. Dat is waarom we van hem houden, toch?

X

Josie


End file.
